


Marks

by Jena Bartley (jenab)



Category: Numb3rs
Genre: M/M, Marks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-26
Updated: 2014-01-26
Packaged: 2018-01-10 03:27:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1154242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jenab/pseuds/Jena%20Bartley
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Fun weekend?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Marks

“Fun weekend?” Megan asked Monday morning, a steaming cup of coffee in her hand.

Don resisted the urge to touch the mark on his neck. Megan’s smile slipped into wicked as she watched his hand start to raise before he forced it back down.

“It was alright.” He moved to the coffee pot, focussed only on that first cup of the day and not how his shirt collar kept rubbing against the mark on his neck.

Megan stirred her coffee slowly. “Do anything special?”

“Nope.” Don sipped his coffee slowly, refusing to look at her. He went to lean against the break room table before remembering how sore his ass was. “Watched the game, had supper at with Dad and Charlie.” Been bent over his kitchen table and ridden hard, Ian’s hands hard on his hips as his mouth bit down on his neck.

“I heard Edgerton was in town for the weekend.” Megan’s voice was all innocent but Don wasn’t buying that.

“Really?” He turned to face her, his own face nothing but pure innocence. “Where did you hear that?”

“From me.” Edgerton said, entering the room. His smile was a little to wicked, a perfect match to Megan’s even as his eyes grew hot as he looked at the hickey he’d left on Don’s neck.


End file.
